A conventional faucet, as shown in FIGS. 13 and 14, includes a faucet body (50), an inner cylinder (60), a valve base (70) and a water output head (80). The faucet body (50) is tubular with a space (51), and a branch tube (52) is formed on sideway thereof. The inner cylinder (60) is disposed in the space (51) of the faucet body (50), and the inner cylinder (60) is hollow with a receiving space (61). The receiving space (61) has a locking thread (611) at an opening edge to connect a connecting tube (613) through a locking ring (612), and the connecting tube (613) is used to plug into a surface of a washbasin. A sectional opening (614) is formed at sideway of the receiving space (61), and a stopping edge (62) is protrudingly formed at an upper portion of the receiving space (61), and the stopping edge (62) is against an upper opening of the faucet body (50) to form a stopping positioning. The valve base (70) is disposed at the receiving space (61) of the inner cylinder (60), and a plurality of water inlet tubes (71) and water outlet tubes (72) are connected at a lower portion of the valve base (70). The water output head (80) plugs into the branch tube (52) of the faucet body (50), and an extended tube (81) is disposed at a rear end of the water output head (80). The extended tube (81) passes through the branch tube (52), receiving space (61) and connecting tube (613) to connect with the water outlet tubes (72) underneath the surface. Also, a predetermined length is preserved so that the user can pull out the water output head (80) and the extended tube (81) to achieve the goal of adjusting water output distance of the faucet.
The conventional faucet is disadvantageous for the following reasons: (a) after connecting the water inlet tubes (71) and water outlet tubes (72) to the valve base (70), the user has to bundle the water inlet tubes (71) and water outlet tubes (72) to pass through the space (51) of the faucet body (50), the receiving space (61) of the inner cylinder (60), the connecting tube (613) and the surface. The assembly process is tedious and inconvenient; and (b) when the user pulls out the water output head (80), the extended tube (81) will interfere with nearby water inlet tubes (71) to adversely affect the smoothness of pulling out the extended tube (81). Also, the water inner tubes (71) may become loosened to result leakage, and even fall apart.